This Fine Social Scene
by Luella
Summary: Eighteen year old Meredith finds herself to be the young trophy wife of Derek Shepherd. Soon she's caught up in shopping for Egyptian thread count sheets, Tiffany's cutlery, and handling family heirlooms while debating her impending Dartmouth enrollment.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm still working on Throw It All Away but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that I will create.

* * *

Meredith woke to a streaming light of sun that slipped through the opening of the window curtains. The sun's warmth caressed her bare calf that was peeking out of the heavy comforter. Blinking lightly her eyes quickly adjusted to the morning light and she let out a sigh taking in her surroundings. She found herself caught off guard when a strong very male arm snaked its way across her waist drawing her into his embrace. 

"Mmm." He murmured rubbing his early morning stubble against her cheek. Meredith lay still trying to rack her brain figuring out who she fooled around with last night at one of her mother's charity events. The haze she was experiencing, due to the excessive amounts of champagne she had put down last night, was preventing her from thinking straight. Her attention was then brought to the sizeable diamond ring that was catching the sunlight. Immediately all the memories of last night came rushing back.

"Derek." She said softly turning to the warm body in bed next to her.

"Yeah." Came his muffled response. His head was buried in his pillow as he woke up. "Mmm. What?" he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Meredith watched his gorgeous face start to wake up as he smiled focusing on her naked form.

"Meredith." He said in a husky voice, slipping his hands underneath the comforter.

"So you do remember my name." She laughed as his head quickly followed.

"How could I forget my own wife's name!"

"You remember that too I see." Meredith giggled as he stretched his body over her's. Derek smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"How could I not? Justice of the Peace, getting Tiffany's to open at an absurd hour, and whisking my beautiful bride to our honeymoon suite for our first night together."

"In more ways then one." Meredith added stroking his stubble.

"Yeah, I think you snore." He teased nipping at the bare skin of her shoulder.

"I do not!" she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Meredith Shepherd. It has a nice ring to it."

"Lucky me." He pressed another kiss to her lips just as the shrill sound of her cell phone went off. "Oh that's me." She said. Meredith got up from the bed wrapping some sheets around her and made her way to the living room. Grabbing her purse Fendi Spy bag from the coffee table she began to rifle through it until she found the source of the constant ringing.

"Hello." She answered in a breathless voice. "I'm sorry, I'm at Kimmie's house. I met up with her after the party. Yeah, I know I should have called. Sure, I'll see you later. Bye." She shut her phone and threw it in her purse.

"Who was that?" Derek asked standing at the room service tray with a porcelain cup of coffee in his hand. He had slipped on his dress pants from last night and was standing in the living room shirtless. His curly dark hair was falling adorably in his eyes while his pants hung low on his hips.

"Um, no one important." She answered still taking in the sight of her sexy husband. He shrugged and took a seat at the small table set up in the spacious penthouse. He opened up the New York Times and began to read from it. Meredith waddled over with one hand clutching the sheet to her naked body and sat herself down on Derek's lap.

"What are you reading?" she asked running her hand through his thick curls.

"Nothing important." Derek murmured, losing all interest in his paper and gaining all of it in his beautiful young wife.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude where were you last night? I turn around for one second and you're off with some cute blond wrapped around yourself." Mark asked as Derek came bounding in their apartment. Derek smiled as he stepped around some boxes.

"That is none of your business." He commented sitting down on the couch next to his best friend. Derek grabbed the remote and began to surf through the channels.

"So how'd you kick her cute ass out of bed this morning?" Mark snatched the remote back returning to Cold Pizza.

"I didn't, we had breakfast and then she told me _she_ had to leave." Derek shook his head running his left hand through his hair. Mark choked on the bowl of cereal he was nursing in the other hand as he caught sight of the platinum ring Derek wore.

"You okay there?" Giving him a hard pat on the back.

"You're married?" Mark spit out putting the cereal bowl down.

"Oh yeah." Derek inspected the ring nodding. "I got married last night."

"Not to that cute blonde you took home?" Derek grinned nodding his head. "You are a dog. She couldn't have been older than seventeen."

"Oh come on. I know she looks young but she's definitely legal. And not a virgin, virgin's don't move like that." He said recalling the activities of the honeymoon.

"She must have been. How else could you get married without parental consent? Do you even know anything about her?"

"We'll figure those things out. It's the gravy." He answered getting up from the couch.

"Gravy huh? What's her last name?"

"Shepherd." Derek shouted from his room.

* * *

"So how was that party last night. Meet any hot prospective brain surgeons?" Meredith's neighbor Olivia asked perched on her bed. Meredith smiled bringing a pair of Siwy jeans to her chest and smiling. 

"Well I don't know about brain surgeon, but I met someone." She said stuffing some more clothing into her warm chocolate brown Longchamp luggage.

"Was he cute?" Olivia asked flipping through a fashion magazine.

"He's gorgeous and just so happens to be my husband." Meredith said thrusting her small hand into her unsuspecting friends face. The beautiful diamond shone brightly as the natural light in the room bounced off every unique incision.

"What!" Olivia tossed the magazine in favor of the new sparkly gift Mer had just acquired. "You got married to a total stranger last night?"

"He's not entirely a stranger. I've seen him around these surgeon doctor-palozza thingies before. And besides I'm an adult I can make whatever decisions for myself when I need to."

"Yeah but marriage is a big step. I mean you hardly know the guy." Olivia paused letting go of Meredith's hand. "Is this about what happened with…"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I just need a fresh start and Derek… maybe he's just what I need. I mean the sex is great we definitely have chemistry, and maybe I could learn to love him." She stepped away from Olivia and zipped up her overflowing suitcase.

"Ok I'm out of here." She sighed. "You're welcome to anything in my closet." Meredith offered as she wrapped a bright purple scarf around her neck. She smiled back at her neighbor; Olivia was a good friend. She was an excellent listener, never believed any of the nasty gossip the girls at her stuffy private school said, and she was always ready to lend a hand if help was needed. If it weren't for Meredith's inability to let others in they would have been best friends.

"Are you sure? You have one of the best closets in Manhattan." Olivia asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm sure." She grabbed her Balenciaga bag pulling it over her shoulder and pushed her Chloe sunglasses on her eyes.

"Take care of yourself." Olivia pulled her into a brief embrace and let go watching as Meredith walked out of her bedroom and the townhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek looked down at his Jacob & Co watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She said her flight was running a little bit late but he didn't expect it to be this late. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair taking a seat. Derek had called Meredith telling her to meet him in Seattle, Washington, and like the obedient wife she was turning out to be she hopped on the next plane and promised to meet him. Even though the whole relationship started off with one to many tequila shots and scotch they had a connection. Derek knew the whole thing was unconventional but every time he heard that sweet voice of hers or remembered the image of her sprawled out across The Plaza's honeymoon suite sheets with her golden hair fanning out in every direction, he got shivers. There was something about the tiny beautiful girl who agreed to be his wife in a second after drunkenly proposing. His reasoning? Any girl who could hold her liquor with the best of them was the only girl for him. And instead of instant regret when he woke up to her gently nudging he felt a serene calm. He felt at home, something he had not felt in ages. A voice suddenly roused him from his thoughts announcing the arrival of the New York non-stop plane. He stood quickly, stuffing his shaky hands into his well-worn Diesel jeans as the terminal opened. He pushed his aviators on his head as he scanned the crowd anxiously looking for a head of blonde. Then, there she was. Walking in his general direction in a sky blue racer back Free People dress with a bright purple scarf and a pair of Haviannas. Derek waved catching her attention. Her face broke out into a happy goofy grin as she ran over to him closing the gap. She flung her arms around his neck kissing him square on the mouth. He smiled against her lips as his own arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. Pulling away from the warm embrace he looked into his wife's stunning green eyes. His smile faded as he noticed how youthful she looked at this very moment, so carefree and genuinely happy.

"Meredith, I have to ask. How old are you?" His body tensed preparing for a slap across the face but was met instead with what seemed to be one of her relaxed laughs.

"I was wondering when you'd pop that question." Her fingers played with his silky soft curls while she talked. "Chill out, I'm eighteen. Perfectly legal. How about you?" Derek let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and answered.

"I'm twenty-eight. I know a little older then what you're use to huh?" He asked dropping a kiss on her cute nose.

"I'm fine with that."

"Good. This is good. Gravy."

"Gravy?"

"Yeah we're getting to know each other."

"Something we skipped before the nuptials. Speaking of which we never signed anything, for all I know you could be some crap intern using me to get at my generous trust fund." Mer teased.

"Or you could be some hussy mother/daughter scam artist team trying to get into my trust fund."

"So we both have trust funds. Well there goes my question about how we're going to provide for ourselves."

"Would you have gotten a job?"

"Maybe. Nothing permanent, I do have to go to Dartmouth in the fall." She said.

"You're going to Dartmouth?" Derek asked, loosening his grip on Meredith.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Well kind of, I asked you to come to Seattle because this is where I'm starting my surgical internship."

"Here? But that will go well into my school year and Internships are hard the first year." She said stepping out of his embrace completely.

"How did you know that?"

"A long story." Meredith stopped to try and catch her breath. "You know what I'm going to Dartmouth for? Pre-med." Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What you don't think I can handle it?"

"I'm sure you can handle anything, it's just that my internship is here. And I figured since we're man and wife we would be living together. You know, I would go to work and you would be here-"

"Like some kind of trophy wife. You want me to be stay at home while you're off in the real world making something of yourself." Meredith said pushing at his chest.

"No I just had no idea you had all these plans." He said quickly, trying to recover.

"And I didn't know you had all these plans." Meredith sighed while pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Let's not fight, okay." Derek soothed bringing her close to him again. Meredith gave him a skeptical look as he dropped a kiss on her forehead rubbing her back. "We'll just spend the summer here and then figure out everything in September. Sound good?"

"Whatever." She snorted.

"Good. Wow, marriage is hard work." He teased lacing his fingers with hers and leading her to baggage claim.

"Yeah especially when you've only know each other for two days."

* * *

"Ok here it is." Derek exclaimed as he swept Meredith in his arms and walked her over the threshold of their new house. After peppering her face with wet kisses he set Meredith down and watched her expression as she examined the house. 

"Oh Derek. It's beautiful. How did you find it?" Her fingers lightly skimmed the buttery smooth Italian leather sofa that stood in their living room. Her eyes skipped to the warm homey brick fireplace and the majestic cherry wood grandfather clock sitting in the corner.

"Oh a family gift for getting into Seattle Grace. Competition was fierce this year but my good looks and charm managed to win them over."  
"Not to mention your arrogance." Meredith laughed turning to face her husband.

"You love my arrogance."

"Hmm." She replied moving into direction of the kitchen. "Is the whole house furnished?"

"No some rooms are empty. I was hoping you'd be interested in redecorating? Place could use a woman's touch."

"I can't cook!" Meredith shouted as she walked back into the living room. After viewing the expensive utilities she panicked. "I mean I can make sandwiches and stuff but don't expect me to bake a double chocolate German bundt cake or whatever."

Derek laughed at her sudden outburst. "I didn't ask you to cook."

"Well I'm just saying."

"Relax Mer." He said, the nickname rolling off his tongue effortlessly. He gathered her in his arms her back pressing against his chest. Pulling the silky strands of bright golden hair off her slender neck, Derek kissed a warm tantalizing path nipping at her flesh. Meredith swallowed hard, her eyes drooping in sensual delight. She pressed her taunt little body against his, running her fingers through his generous mop of hair.

"I'm not a trophy wife." She gasped as he pulled her ear in his mouth sucking lightly at the lobe.

"Good." He grunted grabbing fistfuls of her threadbare dress in his hands. His skilled hands slipped her already damp panties from her slender legs as he hoisted her into his arms. Meredith fumbled with his belt kissing him frantically.

"I like this whole marriage thingy." Meredith giggled as her reclaimed her mouth and body.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith awoke to the sounds of the cold rain slapping against the bare windows. She ran a hand through her messy tangle of curls and sighed wrapping the sheet around her naked body. After noticing the empty spot beside her she slipped out of bed and began to look for her husband. She quickly tip toed through the house, her small feet catching the cold from the beautiful hard wood floors. Gripping the sheet tighter Meredith began her walk down the stairs in search of her husband. She was drawn to the kitchen as the sounds of soft jazz pierced through the rhythmic tapping of the rain. Following the seducing sound she found herself alone in the impressive kitchen. A few dishes were placed in the sink while the coffee pot sat off to the side, a semi warm batch of the russet liquid already brewed. Meredith's eyes were drawn to the plain piece of paper that was propped up against a jar on the kitchen island. She gingerly picked it up and read Derek's messy scrawl.

_First 48 hour shift today, don't wait up for me. I left my credit card in an envelope next to the note. The house could use some extra stuff. You can drive the Range Rover in the drive through. I can't wait to see you and what you've done when I get home._

_Derek_

Meredith picked up the envelope and fanned herself silently with it, a giddy smile taking over her face as she skipped up the stairs to change. She reemerged from her new bedroom in a short soft Michael Stars mini dress shirt and navy blue J. Crew wellies with white anchors. Grabbing an umbrella near the door Meredith stepped out into the unrelenting rain. She quickly ran to the car and got in, throwing her purse and jacket onto the passengers seat. She put the key in the ignition and proceeded to back out of the driveway and into the street.

* * *

"So, how's the shopping going." Derek asked as he handed a five-dollar bill over to the coffee vendor. He offered the recipient a smile as he accepted the shot of espresso. 

"Oh, just fine. I found some really nice sheets for our bedroom and for the guest room." Meredith said. Her voice slightly husky as she juggled the phone in her hand.

"Guest room huh?"

"Well yeah. We'll have guests from time to time won't we?"

"I do have a very large family."

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Four girly sisters with husbands and kids."

"Wow. I didn't know." Meredith replied in a somber tone, realizing there were many things she still didn't know about her husband.

"What about you?"

"Just me and my mom."

"Right. So what are you doing right now?" Derek asked taking a seat at an empty table in the cafeteria.

"Trying to load all of these purchases into the house."

"Sounds tricky."

"It is. I needed my big strong husband to help me." Meredith teased.

"I'll be home before you know it."

"Well what do you want for dinner? I've found some pretty decent places that do take out. But no Chinese, I hate Chinese food."

"How about Italian then?" he suggested taking a sip of his drink.

"Perfect. Okay I'll see you when I get home." She hung up her phone and quickly entered the house.

* * *

Derek pushed in the door of their home and was meet with darkness. His eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust themselves to the lack of light. Derek's hands swiped aimlessly at the wall hoping to find the light switch. He grinned briefly to himself as his hands caught the switch and was rewarded with a flash of light. 

Dropping his things, Derek moved to the kitchen where he found a brown take out bag, and a few dishes in the sink. He sighed in realization that Meredith had probably gone to sleep waiting up for him. Running a hand through his thick hair he made his way up the stairs trying hard not to startle his young bride.

Derek opened the door to their bedroom and immediately had to catch his breath at the sight of her. There, Meredith lay in bed asleep and wonderfully naked. Her hair dusted her shoulders and arms in messy tendrils blanketing patches of her pale creamy skin. His eyes drifted over to her breasts that rose and fell with each breath she took. Her nipples reacted to the cold air that was drifting in from the open window. Each rosy bud stood erect asking to be caressed by his roaming hands. Meredith's legs were encased in white delicate thigh high stockings with a baby blue ribbon tied at their tops. The sound of the late night audience on their television broke Derek from his trance and roused Meredith just a little. She moaned and rubbed her legs together and turned slightly, giving Derek a glance at her perfect round bum.

While removing his shirt, Derek mentally debated whether or not to should wake her. She had set up a beautiful dinner for the two of them, albeit take out. And when those plans hadn't followed through she planned to wait for him in their bed and greet him properly. Of course all logical thought went out of his mind as her eyes fluttered opened, her green sparkling hues meeting with his as a small smile graced her full lips.

"Hey." She whispered in a husky tone.

"Hey yourself." Derek pulled his t-shirt off as he kicked off his shoes.

"I've missed you." She said as one of her hands came to fondle her breast and the other rested on her soft feminine mound. Closing her eyes she slipped a finger inside her moist warm heat, pumping in a leisurely rhythm. She parted her lips as a moan passed them wiggling around in the bed.

"You're starting without me." Derek growled slipping into the bed in his boxers.

"I've already stated without you, two times." Meredith smiled. Derek caught her hand as pulled her to him, draping her body over his. She offered him her mouth and he gladly accepted, kissing her thoroughly. Derek groaned as his tongue gained entry into her mouth remembering her sweet taste as her own tongue fought for dominance. His hands cupped her luscious derriere as their kisses intensified.

"Derek…please." She begged rubbing herself against his impressive erection. He grinned and rolled her over, changing their positions. She parted her stocking clad legs as he poised himself near her lips. Derek teased her as he barely pushed through them.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed at the sharp pain he felt on his butt. Meredith pinched him!

"Just take me already!"

"You are bossy." He scolded and slid inside her completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith smiled in a euphoric manner as Derek pressed open kisses against her bare shoulder while his hands gripped her hips. She sighed and arched her back into him as he spooned her from behind.

"Where did you get those stockings?" he asked rubbing his stubble against her smooth neck.

"In France." Meredith gasped as he pulled her earlobe between his teeth.

"I'm sorry about last night." Derek apologized, kissing behind her neck.

"Its okay. You came back." She said turning so she was facing him.

Derek smiled at her, his fingers tangled in her hair. He pressed a kiss to her temple holding her close.

"I want to get to know you." He breathed out. "And I know I've been a little absent since we've been married. I'm not normally like that, it's just…I'm really stressed with my internship and everything. It's kind of hard to be a doting husband, like you deserve."

"Don't worry you're doing great. How am I by the way?"

"The sheets are wonderful." He smirked kissing her full lips.

"What time do you have to go in?" she laughed as he rolled on top of her.

"We have time." Just as he bent down to kiss her the doorbell rang ceasing all and any activity about to happen.

"Damn it." He growled rolling off of her and getting out of the bed. He pulled on some sweat pants and answered the door. Meredith sighed and followed his lead, slipping one of his t-shirts over her head.

"Kathleen you know I would love to spend time with her but I have to go to work." Derek's voiced chimed from the front door.

"Oh come on Eric is out of town and there is no one else who can take her Derek. Plus she asked for you personally."

"Well I doubt that." Meredith poked her head around the corner watching Derek talk to the tall gorgeous brunette. She was juggling a small child on her hip while she argued with Derek. Spotting Meredith her eyes narrowed in her direction.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting a booty call?" she asked raising her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What?" Derek's head snapped back finding Meredith in his t-shirt. "Oh. Meredith this is Kathleen my sister, Kathleen this is Meredith my wife." He said proudly reaching out to pull her closer to him.

"Hi." Meredith greeted quietly.

"Hello." Kathleen replied stiffly. "Wife?" she repeated to Derek.

"Shut it Kathy." He groaned rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Um okay. Can you do it or not?" she asked bouncing the child on her lap.

"Kathy I can't I have to go to the hospital. I'm an intern."

"Hospital owns him." Meredith finished. Derek smiled at her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ok not in front of Clem okay?" Kathleen admonished shielding her daughter's eyes.

"Hey Meredith can do it. Right?"

"What!" she asked in a panicked voice. "I don't do kids." She muttered to her husband.

"Besides, no offense to Meredith, I just met her because somebody can't be bothered to pick up a phone and call."

"Well here she is and she's offering to take little Clementine off your hands."

"Clementine?" Meredith said looking between the two.

"My husband's English." She explained. "Here." She handed Meredith the four-year old along with a Chanel bag. "I can't believe I'm giving my only child to a complete stranger but I'm desperate." She kissed the child's pale mop of blond hair. "Mommy's going now by sweetie."

"Bye bye." Clementine waved enthusiastically.

"We'll talk later." She told Derek kissing his cheek and turning on her heels. "Thanks Margret!"

"It's Meredith." She called readjusting the child in her arms. Clem wrapped her little arms around Meredith's neck rubbing her nose in her hair.

"So that was your sister?"

* * *

Clem stuffed her small mouth with a warm piece of waffle using her Dora the Explorer fork and twisted about with all the exuberance a four year old have. "Mmm." She exclaimed and forked another piece of waffle drenched in the dark sugary maple syrup that had pooled on the plate after Meredith let her use the bottle. 

"You like that huh?" she asked taking a bite of her toast.

"Waffles, and an ungodly amount of syrup? You've never babysat for a four-year old have you?" Derek asked snagging her cup of teas mistaking it for coffee. "Ugh, how can you drink that stuff?"

"It's good for you and no I've watched anyone else's kid before. I am eighteen I used to party all the time."

"You really have to keep reminding me that you're that young." Derek told her pouring some coffee into a mug.

"What's wrong with waffles and syrup?"

"She'll wear you out before you know it."

"Wait Derek." Meredith stood up from the table grabbing his hand. "I don't do little kids."

"I should hope not."

"No, I can't watch them. I don't have any maternal feelings towards them at all. This is why I'm not gonna have kids." She murmured the last line.

"You don't want kids?"

"Yeah." Mer nodded turning to look at Clem.

"I love kids. I want a whole soccer team." His expression uncertain from his wife's comments.

"Wow. We never really discussed issues like this. But where would we with an alcohol limit higher than God knows what." Derek nodded then looked at his watch.

"I'm late. We should talk. Seriously."

"Seriously?" she asked unsure of his tone.

"Seriously." He left without another word, not even bothering to bid his niece goodbye.

"Bye Uncle Derek." Clementine shouted with little bits of waffle falling out of her mouth.

"Well," Meredith started grabbing a paper towel and running it under the facet. "I think I've just ruined my marriage." The child continued to eat her breakfast with adorable concentration. She jabbed at the bulbous portions that were drowned in the sticky sweet syrup, her little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused. Finally she stuck her last piece of waffle into her mouth and sighed dramatically dropping her fork with a loud clang.

"You finished?" Mer asked. Clementine nodded enthusiastically and began to bounce up and down in her chair.


End file.
